


Tell Me a Story: Manfred Returns from Paris

by ClassicClaire (ClaireVioletThorpe)



Series: Tell Me a Story [5]
Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Background Relationships, Background Slash, Gen, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClassicClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Manfred returns from Paris and visits Charlie and Billy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Story: Manfred Returns from Paris

It had been a whole year since Manfred Bloor had left Bloor's Academy and went to live with his mother in Paris, France. But only 2 people knew where he was. Their names were Charlie Bone and Billy Raven.

The two boys were not allowed to reveal Manfred's whereabouts to Dr. Bloor or Ezekiel at all, for fear that they would be punished. But that week was a huge one for them...

Manfred's mother, Dorothy De Vere, was touring with a huge orchestra and they would be playing at Bloor's Academy. Manfred would be there as well even though he wasn't a fan of classical music (in fact, he liked Linkin Park better) and he knew that Charlie and Billy were still at Bloor's.

That day, the boys were in the audience and the orchestra was playing. The music was so beautiful that many people cried. Even the stone-faced Dr. Bloor had tears running down his eyes. Charlie and Billy nearly fell asleep during the short concert.

When it all ended, Manfred spotted them and he said, "Charlie Bone and Billy Raven?"

"Manfred?" the boys echoed, for Manfred was 19 when he left Bloor's and he was now 20, which meant that Billy was now 11 years old and Charlie was 13.

"Surprised to see me, eh?" Manfred said, smiling at them.

"Uhhhhhh," Billy frowned.

"Well," sad Charlie, "things got kind of boring when you left. Ezekiel cried his eyes out and Dr. Bloor has become quiet boring, so to speak. Nothing exciting has happened so far."

"I see," said Manfred. "Let's give them something they'll be talking about until next week, then." He then took Charlie's face into his hands and kissed him. Seriously kissed him. Billy fainted in shock and Charlie gasped.

"Uh, what was that for, Manny?" Charlie asked.

"I kind of got bored without you to pick on," said Manfred. "So there you have it. I must leave now, but I'll be back soon." He left, following his mother, and Charlie couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.

For all he knew, Manfred would see him again.

This story is now done.


End file.
